A Different Point of View
by Instabilitas
Summary: What plans does Galaxia have for Seiya? Galaxia and Seiya centered. Takes place during Stars season. Story from Seiya's point of view. AU: What if... Intrigued? Horrified? Perhaps best to just be curious. R&Rs welcome.
1. Point A: Tenth District Lake

_Disclaimer: B.S.S.M./Sailormoon, etc. and all of it's characters and story lines are property of their respective owners. I do not claim ownership to any of the original content._

_AN: Heavily manga based._ _If not familiar with the manga, no real big deal. Just don't be surprised if certain things seem "out of place" via the anime. _

* * *

**Point A: **_**The Tenth District Lake**_

The weather had been less than appreciative in this particular part of Tokyo, but it didn't seem to stop people from their usual routines. A break of light shining down brought this idol out into the open scene, running and dodging cars and the occasional rabid fans -- Fan-**girls** to be more exact, which were even worse than just crazed fans in general. On the other hand, I just wanted to take advantage of this opportunity to enjoy the peaceful scenery of the lake which was surrounded by several trees near the shore. With a quick maneuver past the gate I was in and heading toward an adjacent tree to sit under.

Peace would not last for long before something fell from above. Something was in the tree and it wanted my attention. I felt it. A familiar aura sank deep within the pit of my gut. The sudden object falling to the ground before me drew my gaze to it's shape -- A shape whose perfect cut could make any diamond jewel envious. The shine of another human being had gone out and it reminded me of the civilian casualties in the war back home. What a distant memory it all seemed, but I would never forget it. I didn't need to look twice before immediately taking a guess at who was responsible for such a thing. The energy of the enemy was very close. With a whip of my head to what lay above my being, my view met with the face of evil itself.

"It's you..." Those were the only words I could speak at the moment.

There before my eyes would be none other than the Golden Queen herself, Galaxia. She sat idly on a branch above me in a low cut dress, somewhere between white to off-white in color. It wasn't even her Sailor Soldier attire, but she was not someone to be taken lightly regardless of attire. Her hair elegantly flowed down her backside and though beautiful at a glance, those who knew her all too well knew this beauty ended with the physical appearance.

"How keen of you to notice. Now are you going to just sit there, or are you going to pick up the likes of that beside you?"

"The likes of '_that_'?" My voice repeated bitterly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. A hand placed at my side as I pushed myself off the ground. The other way I might as well hold up a sign that says, 'sitting duck here!' Of course I didn't pick up '_the likes of that_' -- The form of a star seed. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me do something for her. Aside, I knew all too well never to take ones guard down when dealing with an enemy -- Especially an enemy as despicable and manipulative as Galaxia, the ruler of the most terrifying location of the galaxy, The Shadow Galactica Empire. "Is there nothing you have regard for?--Wait, don't bother answering that." I shook my head. Though my words were bold I made sure to hide the fact I was absolutely terrified on the inside. My gaze attempted to meet hers from where I was standing, which wasn't too hard to do considering I hardly moved much.

"You are quite brave for speaking to me in such a way, Starlight. Are you that unhappy with your pathetic existence you wish to end it?"

With those words her form would flicker reappearing next to me, her arms folded across her chest as she posed neither a menacing nor amused expression. In fact, one could almost wonder if she was simply going to snap right then and there.

I didn't answer her question but instead proceeded to ask one of my own. "So why not send one of your golems after me? Are you here to _personally_ send me to my grave?" It was a question that probably wouldn't be answered, but I wanted to bide as much time before having to transform as possible. There were people around still and attention was the last thing I wanted to draw to myself at the moment.

"If I wanted you dead, you would already be so and we would not be having this..._conversation_ of sorts." A pause before her eyes momentarily looked to the ground. "I suppose you do not plan on picking that up." She let out a small scoff before pointing a hand to the fallen object. It would then rise up before simply vanishing. Where it went, who the hell knew? All I got in response was a smirk as she continued to practically stare me down. What she was thinking was beyond me at this point.

That transformation stick remained in a pocket that was easily attainable. A hand idly drifted into it as my other hand did the same in the alternating pocket. I wouldn't transform just yet, but I wasn't about to take a chance. If I lost my life now everything myself and the other Starlights had done would be for nothing, even if she didn't _appear_ to be a danger at the moment. However, as they say, 'looks can be deceiving' -- _very_ deceiving.

"So if not to kill me, what the hell do you want?"

"That appears to be the question of the moment, doesn't it?" She began to pace around my figure, much like a lion stalking its prey. Though no malice was shown on her expression nor did she make any hostel movement, it was fair enough to assume the worst with her.

I knew I had a power in human form. However, that power could never compare to the power I had as a Sailor Soldier. My form would stay where I was, not once backing away from her despite how close she was. Fear was the last thing I wanted to show her. I'd find a way to show her up one way or another. There were people I cared about, and for them I needed to stay strong to fight.

"I'm not going to back down from you." However, despite the response I was giving her, my breath felt heavy and my hands balled into fists behind the concealment of the pockets. This wasn't as easy as I hoped it to be.

"I do not recall asking you to." Her gaze remained stern almost as if to break me.

"What do you really want? There must be some kind of ulterior motive for this." My eyes would narrow to her defiantly. It was difficult keeping my fears buried inside but I had to do it. The thought of death constantly ran through my mind as a Sailor Soldier. Now that I was face to face with a reaper, it was only a matter of time before the serpent would strike. It would take more than looks to sink this ship.

She ceased motion standing mere inches from my figure. "And if there is not?" Her tone was cool.

I didn't know what to do at the moment because I couldn't predict her actions. What was she doing? Why was she here? I didn't know and while I could outright attack, I knew it would be be a foolish action to do against her, at least at this point in time.

"Why else would you bother approaching me if there wasn't?" And why else would she even bother talking to me for as long as she was. I was so close to death and I continue to defy her. I gripped the transformation stick tighter. All I could do was wait and see what she was really up to, but no matter how hard I tried to, the urge to just transform and attack her was stronger than ever. There was an anger that lingered.

"Perhaps I am just an avid fan." Her expression was cynical as those lips curled to a smirk.

Avid fan? More like a stalker that won't go away. I looked to the side for a moment. Pulling out the transformation stick would ease some of this more than obvious tension. Her words were the last straw to making the final decision. I would make a move to take out the device which would empower me to become my alter-ego-of course holding it with a firm grip as I eyed her carefully. It was a game which once one started, you had to play the right cards or die.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"

The surge of power held her at bay for the moment. I clenched the Star Yell in my hand feeling my true self break through. When the display of power subsided I stood defiantly.

"Galaxia, I will not back down to you. On behalf of my planet you destroyed, on behalf of the lives you took, I will not forgive you!"

"So you wish to challenge me? How stupid, Starlight!" She took an offensive stance. "Your life has no meaning and your shine will soon belong to me!" Dark electricity began to crackle around her hand.

"No matter what the cost, I won't let you take her shine! I will lay my life down to protect her!"

"Then so be it!"

I held the Star Yell into the air as I focused all my energy into it. I shut my eyes for a moment thinking about everyone. Star Maker, Star Healer, Princess... Sailor Moon... I will not let her win!

"GALACTICA INFLATION!" She thrust her hand forward releasing the dark electricity toward me.

_This is my last stage..._ My eyes open as a fierce expression washed over my form. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" I thrust down the Star Yell letting forth all the energy into Galaxia's attack.

At first her attack continued to advance toward me pushing my attack further back. I focused my thoughts on every thing that has happened up until this point. The pain, the suffering, the person who was responsible for all of this was right in front of me! I couldn't let her get away with this any longer! My eyes grew fierce with anger as I let forth everything that I had. I felt a large surge of power awaken from deep within myself. The root of all of my hate, the root of all of my emotions, my energy...I felt it rise. Further and further it surged until it let lose to combine with the existing energy.

In a change of events my attack began to push through Galaxia's causing it to overpower her. Even I was surprised at the strength I suddenly had. Her eyes widened in surprise as my attack struck her. She didn't expect that in the least, nor did I. However, as great as it was, my form shortly fell to the ground nearly completely drained of my energy. My breath was heavy as I forced myself to look to her form. She had fallen to one knee. I did it... I had finally struck back against Galaxia.

A low laughter began to sound from her form. "How interesting..." Her figure rose to a stand looking down at my form and her arms crossed against her chest. "There appears to be actual potential in you." She gave a smirk.

I gave a wince as I forced myself to my knees. I simply glared at her.

"Listen!" She pointed a finger at me. "Your Sailor Crystal will soon belong to me! However, I may have a use for you in the mean time."

"A use for me? I would rather die than do anything for you!"

She let out a laugh. "You don't seem to understand, Starlight."

"Oh do enlighten me."

She motioned a hand to my throat proceeding to lift my figure to a stand. I grabbed onto her wrist in an attempt to keep her from cutting the circulation of air as difficult as it was. My eyes narrowed. Even so close to death, I continued to defy her until the end.

"First course of action; You will speak only when I say you can." She continued to raise my figure further until my feet no longer touched the ground. I felt the passage way of air quickly constrict as I gripped her arm tighter. She stood unphased. "Second course of action; As of now, your '_mission_' has been redirected to suit my purposes."

She held out her other hand as an invisible force caused a distortion in space around the select area. Though it appeared to be an invisible force I knew better. It was a multi-dimensional portal and what would occur next caused every muscle in my body to tense as I tried to fight back. However, it was too late. She forcefully threw my body into the distortion and the scene of the park quickly began to fade into something terrifying.

I was suddenly emerged in a massive body of water with no means of escape. It was dark and very little light was visible. I looked up seeing a faint light, but no matter how hard I tried to swim to it, I couldn't reach it. I was sinking further and further into this abyss of darkness. My breath eluded me as my head began to feel heavy. My eyes shut involuntarily and I felt an extremely unsettling feeling inside. I had to get out of here but how? How would I get out, and...Why was I here?

It wasn't before long that I felt the last of my senses give way as the darkness completely engulfed my entire body. I had lost the last of my control as everything simply went black.


	2. Point B: Forget Everything

_AN: Honestly, I didn't think this of all stories would have done so well! Thank you all who took the time to read and review. It's very much appreciated!_

* * *

**  
Point B: **_**Forget Everything**_

My body was relaxed, my mind was absent. I was in a nonexistent state and I felt so empty inside. I couldn't recall how long I had been in this state for but a sudden force consumed my body and I felt this indescribable jolt. It was almost as if someone had forcefully grabbed my hand and was pulling me as hard as they could. Then suddenly, a sharp pain filled my chest. My body shot up and my eyes opened simultaneously. I couldn't catch my breath and made a grab for my chest. I was... alive?

I looked around seeing I was surrounded by massive structures and archways. It looked like a castle, but where was I? How did I get here, but above all why couldn't I remember anything? A massive headache suddenly came over my being causing both of my hands to place over the sides of my head.

"So we meet again, Starlight." A sudden voice forced my attention elsewhere.

When I looked to the source I was greeted with a woman adorned in all gold, her uniform bearing the resemblance of a Sailor Soldier attire. Her stance was nothing short of confident and a 'smile' was present upon her face. It wasn't a friendly smile either. I drew my eyebrows together realizing who it was. Galaxia!

I frantically looked to my wrists expecting to find those golden shackles adorning them but was surprised when there was nothing there.

"You are very much alive and your Sailor Crystal is still in tact -- For the time being." She idly crossed her arms against her chest.

"'_For the time being_'?" I forced myself to a stand. "Tell me..." I paused trying to collect my thoughts. "Have you lured me to my grave?"

"Now why would I go through the trouble of bringing you here just to have you figure out the obvious?"

"Because you're Galaxia, and you're obvious." I stated as a matter of fact.

"Really, have I become that predictable?" Whether she really wanted an answer to that wasn't clear. "I'm assuming you do not remember anything that transpired before your arrival."

"I don't."

"I wasn't asking."

"I'm sure you didn't have anything to do with this either." I didn't hold back my sarcasm.

"You at least know where you are, do you not?"

"What difference does it make where I am? My fate is the same."

"Is it?" She smirked taking a step closer. "Is the future you know really the future, Starlight?"

My headache had gotten progressively worse and a sharp pain filled my chest again. I collapsed to my knees again leaning on my forearms for support. I tried looking to her but my vision began to become blurry and it was difficult to focus.

Two figures approached from the shadows, but I couldn't make out who they were.

"It appears she was able to retain more of her memories than intended. Toss her into the River of Oblivion and be sure to go further back this time."

"Yes, Madame."

So that's what she had planned for me. But why? I went to force myself to a stand but was hit in the back of the head with something. My figure fell to the floor as I felt my senses give out on me.

---

I woke up against the base of a tree seeing these small pink and white petals raining down onto the grass. Have I been asleep this whole time? No... It can't be possible I'm here, but... This place... It looks so familiar...

I got up beginning to lean my figure against the base of the tree. I looked around seeing no one in sight. This was... The lake if I was remembering correctly. The massive body of water met my view ahead. The walkways... empty. It was extremely unsettling. I slowly began to move away from the tree feeling a bit of my strength come back to me. Healer... Maker... Where are you during such times? Did something happen while I was asleep? If only I could remember more...


	3. Point C: The Mission

**Point C: **_**The Mission**_

I was just about ready to leave when a sudden voice took me off-guard from behind.

"It seems you have your senses back finally." A woman in a low cut dress, somewhere between white to off-white in color addressed me.

How in the hell? Where did she come from? "Who... Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes quickly getting defensive. I had no idea where I was or who this person before me was.

"That appears to be the question of the moment, doesn't it Starlight?" She knew I was a Starlight. "The question is not who am I, but who are _you_?"

"I asked you first." I kept my stance firm. There was a familiar aura about her but I couldn't place it for the life of me.

"Who I am does not matter. Are you aware of where you are?"

Where I am... This place seemed all too familiar. It was like Kinmokusei, but not. There was a lake, grass, and strange pink and white flower petals raining from the trees. I wasn't sure if I should answer her or not but it couldn't hurt, right? "Vaguely. Now if you're not going to tell me who you are at least tell me what you want."

"Nothing really. I was just a bystander when you collapsed. You were unconscious for quite a while."

"Do you know what happened? What made me pass out so suddenly?"

"My guess is as good as your own."

"Great, so you don't know either." I let out a sigh. "I better get going then."

"Might I suggest a different attire before you go waltzing around this place?"

"What's wrong with the clothes I have on now?"

"Just because you _are_ a Sailor Soldier, does not mean you go around announcing it to the world, especially in the likes of this one."

"Why not? Everyone knows who I am here."

"Really." It was neither a question nor a reply. "Starlight, let me clarify something for you. You are no longer on your home planet of, Kinmokusei. In case you are completely unaware, you are on a rural planet in a neighboring galaxy called Earth." She advanced closer.

"Earth?" I had but only heard of this place. It was a place similar to my home planet, yet not. "Why would I be on Earth?"

"You don't remember, do you?" She stopped mere inches away.

"Remember what?" I didn't once back down from her.

"We have a _mutual contract_ you and I. I came to check on your progress but you shortly collapsed after my arrival."

"Wait, my progress? Progress in _what_?"

"Your _mission_."

"Mission?"

"You must return to your fellow Starlights and draw out Princess Kakyuu." Her voice was dark as she thrust her hand into my chest.

A great pain surged inside my chest as I felt as if my heart was going to be cut in two. Her hand retracted holding a brilliant crystal. I looked down in horror seeing my entire chest ripped open in front of me. I had little time to react before my body shortly collapsed. I felt a great energy surround me as my eyes shot open. My eyes drifted down to my chest seeing everything perfectly normal... Everything except for my wrists. There upon each was a golden bracelet with elaborate gem stones placed in each. I felt my figure rise to one knee as I lowered my head involuntarily. It was then I recalled why I was here. I had a mission and that was to draw out Princess Kakyuu and bring her to...

"Galaxia-sama." Where that name came from I had no idea. It was as if another being was controlling my every move. I made sure to keep my view on her. She stood with a sinister smile as she held the shining crystal in her hand. Her former attire was replaced with a golden Sailor Soldier uniform with an elaborate head piece.

"You will need an alias here, Starlight. Find a suitable attire to keep your identity a secret."

"Yes." My eyes lowered as I bowed my head down further.

"You must quickly find her and bring her to me. Go!" She held up a hand and the surrounding began to distort.

When it was over I was immediately transported to a nearby café where a male with long white hair was seated next to another taller male with long brown hair.

_'Find a suitable attire to keep your identity a secret.'_

Her voice rang into my head as if another force was controlling me. I focused on the two males feeling a new attire take place of my Sailor Soldier uniform. Instead of the low-cut leather Starlight outfit, I now bore a suit just like the two men except different in color. I walked in.

"I feel it. The light of another star just went out. I sense something terrible happened to--" The white haired male stopped in mid-sentence looking to me with a look of horror. The brown haired male looked over as well bearing a perplexed expression.

"S-Seiya?" The shorter male stammered a bit.

I looked around seeing no one else around. My gaze shifted back to him. "Me?"

"Who else would I be talking to??" His tone was slightly annoyed.

_'You will need an alias here, Starlight_.' That voice rang inside my head again. "Oh... right."

"How-How is this possible you're here??" The shorter male continued.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I gave a perplexed expression to him.

"Seiya, is everything okay?" The brown haired male spoke up.

_'You must return to your fellow Starlights and draw out Princess Kakyuu.' _My fellow Starlights... Were these two men before me... "...Healer? ...Maker?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Duh!" The white haired male rolled his eyes. "Seiya, what the hell happened to you? Did you get hit on the head?"

"Calm down, Yaten. I'm sure there's a reason for this." The taller male tried to reason with the shorter one.

So Healer was Yaten. I shook my head. "I just need some rest is all. Everything is fine." I wasn't sure how exactly I was going to fulfill my 'mission', but I could already tell this was going to be a long 'visit' here.


	4. Point D: A Familiar Feeling

_AN: For future, (if applicable) I will include what other characters say when not in the presence of Seiya in the third person format.  
_

* * *

**Point D: **_**A Familiar Feeling**_

I excused myself from the two momentarily to head towards the back of the café to get a drink. Everything was so confusing for me right now. I was beginning to question what was even real anymore.

Healer... Yaten, and Maker -- I didn't know what to make of their present forms but I suppose it's a suitable form for this planet. After all I now possessed the same attire, though I am still unsure how exactly this happened.

I remember singing on Kinmokusei and walking around the royal palace. Everything was beautiful there and peace and prosperity was present. Our duty was to watch over the Princess. But why were we all gathered on Earth? Where was our princess and who was that woman who I encountered near the lake? Why did she want me to bring our Princess to her? So many questions I had in my head and not one of them I had an answer to.

A sharp pain shot through my chest as I doubled over in pain. The flesh had healed, but the wound was still fresh as well as the haunting memory of seeing my body in such a state. I wondered how I could still be alive. It wasn't possible but here I was. I pulled up my sleeve seeing the golden bracelet upon it. My opposite hand went to grab a hold of it and a sudden energy shot through my arm. I pulled my hand away in surprise and continued to stare to it. Something was definitely strange about it, but how did it get there?

A massive headache came from no where and I put my hands to the sides of my head. Images began to fill my head, images I have never seen before, but they felt so real -- So familiar.

Darkness... Destruction... Our planet...

A darkness swept through our planet. It was like the wind, here and gone without a trace, but the visualization of the ruins would stay in my mind forever. I would never forget the sight of such destruction for as long as I lived. The enemy was everywhere but all I could make out was dark figures. The princess was guarded by her lover who stood between her and a dark force. He was killed right before her eyes without remorse. I couldn't make out who the figure was, but that image would stay in my mind. What were these images? Was this a memory?

Another shot of pain ran through my chest and my head began to pound...

Running. I remember running and scrambling to find everyone. Healer, Maker, Princess... Everyone was so weak and if we stayed here we would have died. The Princess had escaped with the last of her power and us three followed after her.

That is the last I remember, but why now? Why couldn't I remember this before? I lifted a hand in front of my face seeing my sleeve still rolled up. That gold bracelet glimmered in the light. Somehow, I get this sinking feeling these bracelets have something to do with these images -- These _memories_.

"Seiya."

I snap myself out of my thoughts quickly rolling down my sleeve to conceal the bracelet again. I look to the one who just called out my 'name'.

"Healer--I mean, Yaten. What's up?"

Her--_His_ figure stood with his arms crossed against his chest. "You've been acting weird since you came back."

"Have I?" I showed him a genuine look of perplexion.

"Seiya, what happened to you during the time you were gone?"

"I..." I went to answer but another force from inside intervened. I felt my eyes narrow slightly. "I just went for a walk. Why do you keep asking me?" My tone suddenly became brash as I felt a strong feeling of annoyance sweep over my being.

"I felt your light go out, but... You're _here_. I don't understand how that's possible unless..." Now it was he who narrowed his eyes at me. "You didn't sell out, did you?"

"Sell out? What are you talking about, Yaten? I told you I just went for a walk. Nothing happened. Now will you stop asking me?" I went to move past his figure but he grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you were just out for a walk." His eyes remained narrowed.

I looked him dead in the eyes feeling a sudden strength come over me. I gave him a smile. "I was just out for a walk." My senses were calm as I felt as if another force suddenly was guiding my every move.

His grip tightened slightly. Whether or not he felt this force also or not wasn't clear but he let me go after a moment of staring at me.

"Where are you going now?"

I looked over my shoulder giving him a grin. "Out for a walk." I turned back around to walk out the door completely.

---

"What do you think?" Taiki approached the side of Yaten as Seiya left.

"He's not himself." Yaten's eyes remained narrowed watching after Seiya's figure as the dark haired Starlight walked past the window.

"We should keep an eye on him."

Yaten gave a nod in response.

---

I let out a small hum walking idly to nowhere in particular. It wasn't like I had the greatest idea of my way around here. I felt the hums quickly turn into idle melody. Wait a second... a melody...

I recalled singing on Kinmokusei. I would make up my own lyrics and send secret messages through my songs to the others. Healer and Maker were the only other ones who could encode messages in songs. We could send these messages to who ever we wanted. Then it hit me. A way to draw out the Princess...

My emotions were scattered at the moment and the only thing I could relate to the Princess was our planet... The images of destruction and ruins laid deep inside my mind. I couldn't associate any other feeling but despair. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. I began running random words into verses.

I snapped my fingers. "In your fight... the light's... gone dim..." I snapped my fingers again. "Lay your troubles down to sleep..." I snapped my fingers a third time closing my eyes. "Now I lay you down at peace..." I paused creating a beat in the rhythm of my foot steps. "The darkness... No..." My eyebrows furrowed thinking of something to fit a solemn mood. "In this... In this darkness... _Darkest_... sonnet?" I shook my head. No that didn't work. I felt it. I was close to something. "To escape this darkest... _lullaby_... To escape this darkest lullaby." I smirked. It was short but bitter-sweet. "Be at peace my Princess. It's okay. Let me sense your energy, so we can find a way back home." My view remained to the ground as I snapped my fingers. "I got it! -- Umph!" I felt my figure fall to the floor as something suddenly got in the way.

"Hey! Watch where you're go--" She stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes went wide and a huge smile formed against her face. "Seiya!" A jubilant blond girl with a funny hair-style suddenly greeted me from a 'seated' position next to me. Without warning she suddenly leaped at me giving me a hug. "Seiya! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"W-What's this for?" I didn't know how to react to her as I sat stiffly on the ground. There was a sudden strong energy coming from this girl but I couldn't place it.

"I'm sorry." She blushed slightly as she quickly backed off. Her figure rose to a stand. "I tried getting in touch with you earlier but Taiki and Yaten said you were gone and they didn't know where you were -- Everyone was worried about you! Well... maybe it was just me." She let out a giggle before her expression jumped back to serious. "I had this strange feeling earlier and for some reason _you_ came to mind -- Ah, but it's probably nothing at all seeing you're right here!" The girl giggled again as her words seemed to flow into run-on-sentences. Boy did she love to talk.

I stood as well. Why did everyone think something was wrong with me? Above all, who _was_ this girl? She seemed to know Healer and Maker so... I drew my eyebrows together looking her over. There was something very familiar about her and a very strong feeling lingered inside for her. What exactly, I couldn't place. I couldn't even remember who she was.

"Ne, how do you know Hea--Yaten and Taiki?"

"Eh? Did you lose your memory?" She let out a childish giggle. "We're friends silly!" She gave me the brightest smile.

"Ah, well... Maybe my memory _is_ a little off today." I gave a nervous smile. A strange force began to make itself present in my being again as the pain in my chest intensified again. I grabbed a hold of my chest doubling over slightly with a wince.

"Seiya! Are you okay?" The girl's expression was with the utmost concern.

I put out a hand to keep her at bay. "I'm fine." It was my voice but not my words. I suddenly had this sinking feeling that I shouldn't be here right now. "I have to go now." I went to walk past her abruptly walking off into the distance.

"Seiya!"

I ignored her call as I quickened my pace. I turned into the nearest ally proceeding to lean my figure against the wall. It seemed I didn't know this girl from a hole in the wall or at least couldn't remember her. However, I had such an intense feeling for her while in her presence. I didn't understand it. It almost felt like..._Princess_? No this couldn't be possible, or was it? It was similar but not quite her energy. At least she seemed to know Healer and Maker. Maybe I could start there and get some answers. I looked around the corner seeing the busy streets. I let out a sigh. Hopefully they were still at that café. If not I would have a long search ahead of me.


	5. Point E: Concern Versus Confrontation

**Point E: **_**Concern Versus Confrontation**_

In a way I did hope I ran into that girl again, on the other hand something else told me to stay away from her. I was at least curious about her and that pretty much won over my train of thought. What sparked my curiosity more was why was her energy so familiar to the Princess's?

"Running away _again_?" Came a voice from the alley I just came from.

Surprised, I turn to see a woman with long flowing hair. I recognized her as being the one I had met by the lake. How the--? I know she wasn't there a second ago. Her figure posed neither a menacing nor pleased expression. Her arms lay crossed against her chest as her gaze locked onto mine immediately.

"Again?" I arched a brow at first not expecting that. I didn't understand why she would ask such a question. "Who said I was running away a first time?" I narrowed my eyes.

She seemed to wave off the topic completely as if she came to some sort of realization. "Never mind that, Starlight. Might I remind you that while you waste time amongst yourself you are wasting precious time for your mission?"

"Precious time? I don't recall you giving me a limit on how much time I had to do this." Now it was I who crossed my arms.

"For the likes of your_ benefit_ it should be done **quickly**." Her tone was getting impatient.

"Under the _circumstance_ I think I'm doing the best I can. Which brings me to another question." Yes, so many questions; Many I that I had a feeling she especially would know the answers to. "What exactly do you want with the Princess? What are your plans for--" I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. A sudden energy forced my body to collapse to my knees. I could barely hold my head up to look at her.

"--Silence, Starlight!" She had dropped her hands to her sides and her tone was commanding.

"I think..." My voice began as I tried to collect my composure again. "I have a right to know..." At that moment my eyes reconnected with hers. I could feel her gaze harden and her eyes seemed to lightly glow, though at this point I could just be imagining things.

"You have no such right--Now go!" With anger clear in her expression, she flicked a hand in my direction causing my figure to fly back.

I forced myself to a stand. Such a simple thing was suddenly so difficult. I took a step closer to her.

"Tell me, who you are..." My breath was slightly heavy and my chest was pounding inside. "What did you do to me?"

She held out a hand forcing my figure back again. Her eyes became fully narrowed as her tone grew cold. "My patience with you wears thin." A golden energy began to emit around her form. "You are best to complete your mission without further questions. The future ambitions of the galaxy depends on your full compliance. Remember that." The energy turned into golden flames as the image of her form burned away into nothing before I could confront her further.

It was strange how calm and collected she could be one minute and then explode without warning the next. There was no way I would have made any kind of agreement with such a person, but... here I was on this witch hunt with very little information in return. Princess... I suddenly fear for your safety if I was to find you, but... I _have_ to find you.

There was something greater going on than what that woman was letting me believe. I had to find Healer and Maker again, however, there is this force inside of me that is telling me to stay away from them--To resist what they have to say to me. The unsettling thing is my loss of control over my actions. It's almost as if I'm a puppet to some greater force that I couldn't resist.

I kept my pace steady nearing the café once more. A familiar blond with a funny hair style was seen walking out. What an odd coincidence, or was it a coincidence at all?

"Hey!" I tried to get her attention but it seemed my words got lost in the crowds of people. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at her hair. It was very unusual and looked like two dumplings on top of her head. I ran up closer and called out to her again. "Hey! ...Odango-atama!" I wasn't sure why I felt this sudden urge to call her that. It seemed like a suitable name for her, but whether she would actually respond to it was another thing.

To my surprise my call actually worked and she turned around in my direction. "Oi! My name is not Odango-atama! It's U-sa-gi, got it?" At first she seemed pretty ticked off but that quickly faded away when she realized who I was. So that was her name.

"Seiya!" Instead of hearing her voice another had called my name instead. I turned around realizing it was coming from the entrance of the café. A short male with white hair and a tall male with brown hair stood facing me with their arms crossed. Healer and Maker.

"We need to talk, Seiya." Maker began in a serious tone.

"I told you everything is fine." I narrowed my eyes slightly.

I barely had enough time to finish what I was saying before the two latched onto my arms and began dragging me away. "Hey, you two! What's this for? Where are you taking me?"

"_Home_." Healer cut in with a tone of annoyance.

Home? Were they talking about Kinmokusei? I drew an expression of perplexion at the thought. "What? What are you--"

"Seiya!"

Oh great, _now_ what? I turn to the voice and immediately recognize the figure. "Oh, it's you Odango-atama." Despite now knowing her name I continued to call her, literally a 'Dumpling-Head'. Don't ask me why, but something just sort of clicked with that name.

"How can you be so care-free with such words!" The girl then turned her attention to the two beside me. Once the realization set in her expression turned to concern. "Seiya, what happened earlier?"

"Ms. Tsukino if you would, we really need to get Seiya home." Maker intervened.

"I'll come with you!" There was nothing short of pure concern in the girl's expression.

"No!" Healer harshly replied to her.

"But--Seiya is my important friend too! I can help--" Her words were in desperation.

"This is our problem. We'll take care of matters ourselves." Maker replied before they both began escorting me past her.

I looked over my shoulder at her. Our eyes connected and a feeling of pain swept through my gut. It wasn't pain from an injury, it was a different kind of pain.

I played along with my comrade's gestures for now. I had no idea what I was in store for but I could assume this wasn't going to be peaches and cream. They had looks of concern on their faces, but it was a different kind of concern from before.

They lead me to a complex a few blocks over. I wasn't sure what this strange building was but I was soon going to find out. Through one door, up a flight of stairs and down the corridor of another floor. In the distance there was another door. They opened it and escorted me inside. It was a large room with several other rooms inside. The arrangement of assorted furniture gave the appearance of some type of living quarters. Was this what they meant by _home_? We didn't stop there. Further ahead was a set of stairs and a another door at the top. When the other side was revealed it looked like some sort of roof-top. The door shut behind.

They stood parallel to me. It was ironic really them on one side and me on the other. They looked to each other before giving a nod. Each of them took out a small device from their pockets before holding them up in the air.

"HEALER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"

An elaborate display of energy formed before me as I shielded my eyes for a moment. When it was over there stood their true forms as they looked to me intently.

"What's this all about?" I backed away slightly narrowing my eyes at them.

"We have an unsettling suspicion about your current state." Maker had crossed her arms again as did Healer.

"Show us your true form!" Healer demanded.

"My true form?" I narrowed my eyes further. Involuntarily a smirk formed against my face as I casually brought my hand to my pocket. "As you wish." To my surprise there was something in it. Though I was surprised, I couldn't express that emotion on the outside. It was a device similar to theirs. I felt my arm raise into the air with the device as another force now controlled my every move. "FIGHTER..." I went to shout the same words as the two but something else came out instead. "GALACTICA POWER MAKE UP!"

An intense surge of power coursed through my being. It was power like I never felt before. When the display of energy subsided I stood defiantly to the two in a battle stance.

"I knew it!" Came the sound of Healer's voice.

"Heh, you two should have just left things alone. After all... We might have still been able to be friends." I smirked. I didn't want to but a being that was not my own now had complete control over my every word and every move. I involuntarily lifted a hand into the air as I felt an invisible force shoot towards their being.

Their figures fell to the floor and their eyes narrowed to me.

"For the Princess, if one of us goes..." Maker began a bit short of breath.

"The other two will go on and complete the mission." Healer completed her words as they both brought themselves to a stand.

The mission... I thought of my own _mission_ and definitely was in question of it. I felt a surge of pain in my chest as the bracelets around my wrists began to glow. I clenched the Star Yell as I raised the device into the air.

"GALACTICA..." Energy began surging through my hand and into the device. "SERIOUS..." I felt the device surge with more and more power--Power that didn't even feel like my own. I didn't want to do it, but it wasn't my choice anymore.

Healer quickly brought up a hand clenching her Star Yell and held a defiant stance. "STAR SENSITIVE..."

"LASER!" I thrust my hand down towards the two releasing the energy.

"INFERNO!" She let lose her own surge of power and our attacks collided.

At first it seemed to be unrivaled but eventually my attack broke through hers causing it to impact upon her figure. Her body flew back as it skid across the ground a good distance away.

Maker ran to her side then looked to me. She brought up her Star Yell and began accumulating energy into it. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" She let lose the energy towards me.

I resisted as hard as I could to counter attack. I wanted the attack to hit me and not attack my comrades anymore. My will caused hesitation and just when I thought the attack was going to hit something else intervened.

"GALACTICA INFLATION!" A stream of dark electricity shot past me towards the two. Like nothing the attack was able to break through Maker's attack proceeding to drive into her.

Maker's body slid against the ground taking a good hit, possibly more than Healer.

I turn to the one who just attacked seeing a woman adorned in all gold. It was a Sailor Soldier's attire.

Healer and Maker glared to the woman next to me as the name "_Galaxia_" came bitterly from their mouths.

_  
_


	6. Point F: Tension and Heart

_AN: This is probably going to be the final chapter to this story. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and been reading. It's really appreciated.  
_**

* * *

**

**Point F:** _**Tension and Heart**_

Galaxia... Why did that name sound so familiar? I wasn't getting a good feeling in the presence of her. It was as if something was telling me to stay away from this person, but they seemed to have just helped me. If it wasn't for her interference Maker's attack would have hit me. I mentally cursed to myself wishing she didn't show up.

"What are you doing?" I clenched my fists turning to her.

"Your reluctance to attack nearly cost you. You should be thanking me."

"_Thanking you_?? I--" I went to defy her but a sudden pain struck inside of my head. "Yes... I should..." My voice was suddenly calm as I involuntarily bowed my head to her. I fought with all of my strength and managed to snap myself out of it for a moment. "--No! I don't want to fight!" The pain in my head grew stronger as I took both hands and clenched them at either side of my head. My figure quickly dropped to the one knee. I winced in pain as this force inside of me was quickly gaining control over my being again.

The woman held out a hand to my figure as an invisible force shot out at me. I felt my body slide against the floor as I let out a yell.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Healer's voice broke in suddenly as she released her power towards Galaxia.

The woman evaded the attack with ease, almost unnaturally. I had never seen such ability nor strength before. It was unsettling.

"Listen!" The woman stood commanding as she now faced my comrades. "While you two still possess your Sailor Crystals," She pointed a finger at me. "_This one_ has already lost their shine to me!"

She crossed both hands in front of her as golden energy began to form around them. "GALACTICA SUPER STRING!" She shot her hands forward as a stream of energy shot towards both Healer and Maker's forms. The energy circled around their backside. There was a ring of lose energy around the two before she clenched her hands into fists. At that moment she proceeded to pull her hands to her shoulders as the energy then constricted, binding their arms at their sides. Energy pulsated around their forms as they each let out a yell.

I wanted to go to them. I wanted to make her stop but I couldn't make my body move. My figure stayed to the ground barely rising to one knee as I watched helplessly.

"You can continue to fight and die in vain, or you can join your fellow Starlight. The choice is yours." Her gaze was cold and emotionless.

"You must be joking!" The sound of Healer shouted to her. She stood defiantly despite the situation. "We would never join with you!"

"Heh, wrong answer, Starlight." It was almost as if she knew exactly what their reply was going to be. The energy began to intensify as their screams became louder.

"Stop this!" My voice finally broke through in a yell. I couldn't stand seeing them like this. Within seconds the energy simply vanished along with their figures.

She paced in front of my figure proceeding to lift a hand into the air. As she did so my body began to rise into the air as I felt this invisible force grip against my neck. I brought up my hands to my neck as I felt the grasp get tighter.

"Your failure of compliance is unsettling, Starlight. If you wish to see your fellow Starlights again, you will bring me Princess Kakyuu **immediately**. Do you understand?" She was not pleased but her tone was nothing short of lacking emotion. It was cold and without remorse as she simply stood dead staring me as I struggled to keep from choking.

"...It would _help_... If I actually... _knew_... where she _was_." I struggled to speak through the compression of my larynx.

"Figure it out." Her tone was no different as she dropped her arm down to her side.

My body was released from whatever force grasped around my neck. I fell to the ground gasping for air. Moments later her figure vanished without further discussion. Now that Healer and Maker were gone, I didn't know what to do. I knew one thing without a doubt, and that was this Galaxia was capable of damn near anything. Such power, such strength...

_'While you two still possess your Sailor Crystals, this one has already lost their shine to me!'_

_The shine of another human being had gone out..._ Those words lingered inside my mind. I wasn't sure where they came from but it all felt all too familiar. While I was not _human_ my eyes widen as I begin to slowly realize what had happened.

Was I dead then? That couldn't be the case because... I was still here. The pain still felt real and my emotions were stronger than ever. But why did I feel so empty inside? That woman, Galaxia, had taken something from me and now I was left to wander alone with one purpose. Find the Princess. Even though I didn't fully understand what was going on, I knew if only one purpose left to go on, the Princess would know what to do. While Galaxia wanted me to bring her to her, I had a different point of view. I would find the Princess, but not for her purposes. I would find her for my own purposes.

I made my way back into the complex traveling down the flight of steps into the furnished space below. Everything was in it's place. I clenched a fist knowing that it was my fault that Healer and Maker were gone. I made my way to the door to open it and went to step outside. It was then a strong scent caught my attention. A familiar scent...

It was coming from inside the room. My figure drifted from the door proceeding to follow where the scent was coming from. As I got further into the room the scent became stronger. I made my way to another door inside the loft-like quarters and stood looking to it for a moment. The scent was stronger than ever. I lifted a hand to open the door and to my surprise there lay an incense burner, but not just any incense burner.

I narrowed my eyes having this strong familiar feeling inside. I look around and see a figure laying on the floor. Several red butterflies surround her figure and I immediately recognize who it is.

"P-Princess!" My eyes widen as I stand in shock at the sight of her. Healer and Maker had found her, and they were holding out on me. All this time she was with them...

Her figure began to stir slightly. "Healer... Maker..." Her voice was weak as she began to weakly lift her head from the floor.

"Princess..." I trailed. My eyes suddenly narrow as the bracelets on my wrists begin to glow.

She looked up at me and concern immediately filled her eyes. "Fighter!" Her tone was surprised.

"I..." I began with my own train of thought but something else intervened again. It was the same force that intervened during my initial encounter with Healer and Maker. "Yes, it's me, Princess. I'm here to take you home now."

"Home?" Her voice weakly replied.

I didn't respond.

"Where... Where is Healer and Maker...?"

"They're waiting outside for us."

"But..." She winced slightly as she forced herself to her knees.

"It's a shame it had to end this way..." My hand clenched as energy began to crackle around my bracelet. I raised the ornament into the air as my eyes narrowed. I wanted to bad to fight as hard as I could but something stronger was controlling my every move. The energy around the bracelet traveled into my hand as it released forward.

"FIGHTER DON'T!" A sudden voice from behind shouted to me.

A sudden figure leaped between myself and the Princess as they took the full blow of the attack. My eyes widen in surprise as the body fell to the ground before me. I recognized the figure as being the girl from earlier. How did she--I narrowed my eyes. She must have followed us here and got in through the door I had left open.

"What are you doing!" I began to shout to her. "This isn't about you! You should leave now!" My hands clenched into fists.

The girl brought herself to one knee as she grasped something in her hand. "No! I won't let you do this, Fighter!"

"Idiot! Leave now!"

She held up her hand with the object as a brilliant crystal shone inside. "MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP!" An elaborate display of energy shone before me and when it was over a new figure stood between myself and the Princess.

The form of a Sailor Soldier stood elegantly with wings coming out of the backside of her uniform. She was a Sailor Soldier??

The room began to darken as a powerful energy surrounded us. Things began to shift and distort as space and time seemed absent at the moment. When it subsided the surroundings changed to massive structures and archways. It was like some sort of palace. It seemed vaguely familiar but where was this image from?

Sailor Moon stayed close to the Princess kneeling beside her. I on the other hand narrowed my eyes and beginning to scan the place.

"Welcome Starlight."

I whirled around to see none other than Galaxia standing next to a massive throne.

"I'd like to thank you for going through the trouble to bring me both Kakyuu _and_ Sailor Moon." She smirked insincerely.

If I wasn't confused before, I was confused now. Before I could say or do anything a sharp pain surged through my chest again forcing my figure to my knees.

"Galaxia!" I heard the voice of the Princess call out.

"Galaxia?" Sailor Moon's voice followed in question.

With a wave of her hand an invisible wall appears to rotate revealing the figures of Healer and Maker. Their bodies collapse to the floor nearly drained of all their energy.

"Healer! Maker!" Kakyuu tried to bring herself to a stand to go to them but shortly fell to one knee. Sailor Moon caught her looking to the two then to Galaxia in utter shock.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Kakyuu?" The woman held an air of confidence as she stood practically mocking her.

"Galaxia... Release them at once!" The Princess glared to Galaxia leaning on Sailor Moon for support. I didn't understand why she was so weak.

"You are in no position to be giving me orders. Behold as your precious Starlights fight amongst one another and _this one_ takes their shine!"

My eyes harden as I feel the muscles in my body tense up. My mind was racing but my body stood calm. It was so strange having such a conflicting feeling amongst myself. I turn to my fellow comrades as I watch internally helpless to do anything against the will of a stronger power inside of me.

"Fighter! Don't!" Sailor Moon's voice intervened.

I heard her plea but my body failed to respond. I held up my wrists showing off the golden shackles upon them. They began to pulsate as a strong golden light began to form around them.

"Fighter!" The sound of the Princess called in vain.

My wrists went to move together but something went wrong. The form of Sailor Moon had lunged at me successfully tackling me to the ground. The bracelets hit but the aim was off terribly missing their forms completely.

"Hmpth! So you wish to interfere?" Galaxia held up her wrists as golden energy shot from each bracelet she wore.

The energy crashed into the bodies of Healer and Maker as they let out screams of pain. Their bodies ripped apart as their former selves were nothing more than dust in the wind. All that was left were two brilliant shining crystals that hovered in place where their chests used to be. The crystals floated up before disappearing completely.

"NO!!" Kakyuu's screams were shrill as she fell to the floor.

Sailor Moon beheld a look of pure horror as she had my figure pinned. I extended a hand to forcefully shove her off of me as I felt my eyes grow cold. The other being inside of me was once again manifesting as I became a bystander in my own demise.

"Now, for your final mission, take the shine of Princess Kakyuu!" Galaxia stood confident and her voice was commanding.

"Fighter! No!" Sailor Moon's voice called out to me.

My figure turned to face the Princess loosing much of my expression. I felt so cold and devoid of everything. I held out my wrists as the bracelets began to glow.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

A sudden surge of light swept over my body as I felt my figure collapse to the floor.

"Fighter... I'll turn you back..." Her voice trailed as she stood with a look of determination.

Galaxia let out a scoff. "Your efforts are in vain, Sailor Moon!"

My mind began to become flooded with light and several images began to fill my mind. I collapsed to one knee shortly looking up to the two. An intense feeling comes over me and what was once unclear was as clear as day now. I began to remember.

I stood up again with an intense look upon my face. I looked to the two, then eyed Princess Kakyuu especially. I narrowed my eyes as I clenched the Star Yell in my hand. I brought up my wrists again. Golden energy began pulsating around them as I felt an intense energy course through my body. As it peaked I acted as if I was going to strike at her, but at the last second turned around to release the energy towards Galaxia.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

_This is my last sparkle..._

I forcefully release everything I have left to strike her. I could see a look of surprise as the attack hit her dead on. She didn't have enough time to react as her figure was blasted dead in the chest. She let out a yell before falling to her knees.

My figure collapsed to the floor and I feel the bracelets shatter into nothing.

"Fighter!" The figure of Sailor Moon ran to my side.

"I'm sorry for everything... Princess... Please protect the princess in my place... Odango... atama..."

In the end, Galaxia couldn't control me like she thought she could. I wish things could have turned out differently... but from now on... I will be watching you from the stars. Someday, I hope we are all reborn again. To see you one last time...

The last of my conscious gave out as I felt my body disappear.


End file.
